justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hepi (emoticon)
Hepi, or by his unicode character symbols ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ), is an emoticon made out of text. It is also a meme created by JustLeafy. Description This emoticon is basically a bootleg of the lenny faces. It is used for smirking and making corny jokes. It is also used very similarly to the "makes me laugh out loud" face. Since its name is basically a play of words of the word "happy", it actually has a permanent smile, despite it looking like a "crying face". History Hepi was not originally created by JustLeafy. He was created by his brother, as an odd face with long eyes and eyebrows. Originally, there was a player called "LancerPlays" in a game called Pixel Gun World, who excessively used lenny faces. Because of that, JustLeafy knew a remix of the Lenny Face because of his brother, and showed LancerPlays the remixed Lenny Face. Creation JustLeafy copied the original Lenny Face as a starter template, then, he replaced the degree symbol with a pipe (|), replaced the nose with an apostrophe (') and least importantly, added space before the closing parenthesis. Discord Emojis Trivia * Some people thought Hepi's eyes were crying eyes or even hammers (with the eyebrows combined), while Hepi's eyes are actually very long. * This emoticon is basically a remix of the Lenny Face. The only differences are the eyes, which are pipes, the nose, which is an apostrophe and the extra space between the right pipe and the second circle bracket. * JustLeafy uses Hepi as his avatar. The emoticon color is based on the cyan Fandom theme color, and the background color is based on the navy Fandom theme color. * The plural "hepi", "hepis" and "hepies" are all correct. Gallery HepiOA.jpg|The original artwork of Hepi. HepiGreen.png|A green, leafy version of Hepi. HepiAvatar.png|Hepi that appeared on JustLeafy's avatar. HepiNewAvatar.png|Hepi that currently appears on JustLeafy's avatar, inheriting the Fandom theme. Memes HepiMeme1.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme2.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme3.png|From puxlit#7190 HepiMeme4.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme5.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme6.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme7.jpeg|From Noobite.#5211 HepiMeme8.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme9.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme10.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme11.jpg|From JustExxo#0328 HepiMeme12.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme13.png|From depressed eggo#2323 HepiMeme14.png|From ঊ҉ℂ��������_ℙ����☭#0077 HepiMeme15.png|From lRafah#6969 HepiMeme16.png|From lRafah#6969 HepiMeme17.jpg|From mirag(e)#4089 HepiMeme18.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme19.png|From JustLeafy#1022 Fanart HepiFanart1.png|By Noob#0863. HepiFanart2.png|By Noob#0863. HepiFanart3.jpg|By mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585. HepiFanart4.jpg|By mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585. Copy & Pasting Copy to clipboard Click the "COPY TO CLIPBOARD" button to copy the following text: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) List of Hepis * - Default * . o ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ★━c( ͡| ͜' ͡| ∩) - Magic Hepi * ͡| ͜' ͡| )̲̅$̲̅ - Hepi dollar (2$ = hepi dollar) * ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )⌐╦╦═─ - Hepi with assault rifle * '̿'\̵͇̿̿\з-( ͠| ͟' ͡| )-ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ - Unhappy Hepi with pistols * ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )︻̷̿┻̿═━一 - Hepi with sniper rifle * (| ਊ |) - Retarded Hepi * (| ਊ |)⌐╦╦═─ - Retarded Hepi with assault rifle * (| ਊ |)︻̷̿┻̿═━一 - Retarded Hepi with sniper rifle * ( ͡| '̯ ͡| ) - Sad Hepi * ( ͡|( ͡| ͜'( ͡| ͜' ͡| )' ͡| ) ͡| ) - Group of Hepis * (づ ͡| ͜' ͡| )づ - Hepi flailing his arms * ༼ つ ͡| ͜' ͡| ༽つ - Chubby Hepi * (ﾉ ͡| ͜' ͡| )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - Hepi flailing his arms with magic * ( ͡|'_ ͡| ) - Chill/neutral Hepi * Hepic ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) - "Epic" but it's a play of words with Hepi * ᕦ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )ᕤ - Strong Hepi * (| ͜' |) - No eyebrow Hepi * ¯\_( ͡| ͜' ͡| )_/¯ - Hepi shrug * (╯ ͠| ͟' ͡| )╯┻━┻ - Hepi flipping table * (ง ͠| ͟' ͡|)ง - "Come for me" Hepi * ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜' ͡| ) ├┬┴┬┴ - Hepi looking behind a brick wall * ( ͡|╭͜'╮͡| ) - Hepi with a mustache * (͡| ͜ つ ͡͡|) - Hepi actually has a nose * /╲/\╭( ͡| ͡| ͜' ͡| ͡|)╮/\╱\ - Hepi spider * (☞ ͡| ͜' ͡| )☞ - Hepi pointing with his two hands * (╯ ͡| ͜' ͡| )╯︵ ʞooqǝɔɐɟ - Hepi hates facebook * ♪~ ᕕ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )ᕗ - Hepi walking casually * ┻━┻ ︵ヽ( ͠| ͟' ͡| )ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ - Hepi flipping both tables * ╚( ͡| ͜' ͡| )=┐ - Hepi dancing * (| ͡ ͜ ͡' ͡ | ) - Weird Hepi * (ó ͡| ͟' ͠| )=óò=( ͠| ͟' ͡| ò) - Hepi vs Hepi * ( T ͜' T ) - T eyes Hepi * "HEPI" written in Hepis: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) Category:Memes